1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a cabinet fastener, particularly a track-bearing cabinet fastener which is integrated with a cabinet rack, installed at flexible positions, conveniently disassembled, and easily and exactly operated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a number of electronic devices (e.g., rugged computer, etc.) are concentrated and installed in a conventional cabinet. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 1A, the conventional cabinet can be a rack 100 with four right-angled supports 101 at its front and back wherein each of the supports 101 comprises longitudinally arranged rabbets 102 corresponding to each other. The rabbets 102 can join a track holder 103 on which there is a track assembly 104 consisting of (a) a bottom track fixed at the track holder 103 and (b) an inner track separated from the bottom track's one side and connected to an electronic device (not shown in figures); the track holder 103 is protected by a shield body 105 from its front to back in which a slide block 106 is held; the slide block 106 has one side with a central recess resisted by a spring 107, which allows its one end to be fixed at an inner lateral of the shield body 105, and other side with tenons 108, which protrudes from the shield body 105 and are normally held in the rabbets 102 under compression of the spring 107; the track holder 103 is provided with claspers 109 which are near the tenons 108 and held in the rabbets 102 to prevent tenons 108 being separated from the rabbets 102. As previously mentioned, this mechanism restricted to specifications of electronic devices to be installed is not an ideal design due to some factors as follows: more materials consumed, difficulties in manufacturing, both hands required for operation, and claspers being easily jammed.
In virtue of drawbacks in the prior art for any device installed on a cabinet, other newer techniques such as that of R.O.C. Patent Number M399583 have been developed. Referring to FIG. 2 which illustrates one device installed on supports 11 at the front and back of a rack (see patent specification of M399583, similarly hereinafter). This art features at least a track holder 20 which is held on the support 11 and comprises a baseplate 21 with right-angled bending edges 22 located at upper and lower ends and extending toward a same direction for development of an accommodation space 201 surrounding by the bending edges 22 and the baseplate 21. The accommodation space 201 is prepared for holding one end of a track assembly; the baseplate 21 comprises a first fastener 41 and a second fastener 42 which are opposite to each other and situated at upper and lower ends of the baseplate 21, respectively. The first fastener 41 further comprises a hook piece 411 at its front which is bended and deformed under effect of any external force and resumes its original poise with the external force removed. The hook piece 411 joins the first fastener 41 by means of a joining member 412 and comprises a reverse hook 413 at its front. The bended first fastener 41 and second fastener 42, which are perpendicular to the baseplate 21, extend along one direction contrary to that of the bending edge 22, wherein the second fastener 42 comprises a tenon 421 at its front end. The baseplate 21 further comprises (a) a convex plane 23 which is near the second fastener 42 and also has a front tenon 231 and (b) a third fastener 43 at its front end with a tongue-shaped plate 431 extending outward.
However, the prior art, i.e., Patent Number M399583, which is in favor of installation of devices still deserves to be corrected because a user has to strenuously press the reverse hook 413 to remove the track holder 20 supported by the flaky hook piece 411, tongue-shaped plate 431 and the tenon 421, all of which provide weaker holding power, are prone to deformation, and complicate reinstallation and safety.
Accordingly, the inventor having considered imperfect structural design and drawbacks of the prior art and attempted to optimize a solution, that is, a track-bearing cabinet fastener easily and securely operated, installed and fixed, has studied and developed the present invention for promoting development of the industry.